1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat feeding apparatus employable for an internal combustion engine having a supercharger attached thereto wherein an exhaust gas is introduced from a turbine in the supercharger into a heat exchanger so that a heat involved in the exhaust gas is fed to a specific kind of medium in the heat exchanger by way of heat exchanging. More particularly, it relates to a heat feeding apparatus preferably employable for a case where a quantity of heat required by the medium is varied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional heat feeding apparatus employable for an internal combustion engine having a supercharger attached thereto is typically constructed as illustrated in FIG. 3.
Specifically, with the conventional apparatus shown in the drawing, the exhaust gas which has passed through a turbine in a supercharger b adapted to be driven by the exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine a is introduced into a heat exchanger c. On the other hand, the hot water which has passed through a heat exchanger d for cooling the internal combustion engine a is introduced into the heat exchanger c so that heat exchanging is effected between the exhaust gas and the hot water in the heat exchanger. Then, hot water or steam generated from the hot water having an elevated temperature is used as air conditioning source or a power supply source for various consumer machines.
With respect to the internal combustion engine a, a predetermined amount of output therefrom is fed to a dynamo e so as to allow a predetermined magnitude of electricity to be generated by it.
In this manner, a quantity of thermal energy to be derived from the exhaust gas is determined dependence on the foregoing output from the internal combustion engine in a one-to-one relationship. Accordingly, in a case where there is a need of heating a large quantity of hot water to a higher level of temperature in the heat exchanger c, a shortage may occur with the quantity of heat from the exhaust gas which has been determined in accordance with the above one-to-one relationship.
To obviate the foregoing problem, it is required that the hot water in the heat exchanger c is introduced into an auxiliary boiler f in which it is heated up further to a higher temperature. If the auxiliary boiler should additionally be installed to meet the requirement, it is practically difficult to acquire a space required for installing it. Consequently, a highly increased amount of expenditure is required for the whole installation.